baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Gnoll Slasher
See bugs |allegiance = Enemy |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = |required_other = |area = |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = 2 |hit_points = 15 |xp_value = 65 |strength = 1822 |dexterity = 9 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 9 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 6322 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = None |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 18 |racial_enemy = |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 5 |recovery_time = 60 |natural_ac = 5 |effective_ac = |s_v_death = 14 |s_v_wand = 16 |s_v_polymorph = 15 |s_v_breath = 17 |s_v_spell = 17 |fire = |cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |magical_fire = |magical_cold = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = |script_name = None |override_script = GNOLLF.bcs; GENSHT01.bcs |class_script = |race_script = WTASIGHT.bcs; None |general_script = |default_script = None; WTASIGHT.bcs |gold = 0 |items = *Halberd *Random treasure (RNDTRE02) |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = 0 |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = GNOLL_D (Sword Coast) GNOLTAL3 (Bandit Camp) GNLSLA01 (Amn) |store_code = }} Gnoll slashers are a slightly more powerful variant of gnolls, distinguishable from their brethren by their red gauntlets and particularly shiny pauldrons. Often encountered at the Sword Coast, they are only a rare sight in Amn. Like most of their kin, these chaoticb male humanoids fight with halberds, but are able to deal more damage more often than the typical gnoll, due to their relatively high strength. Locations ''Baldur's Gate'' *Beregost's temple: possible rest encounter *High Hedge: one in the company of the gnoll who stole Perdue's short sword *High Hedge: may appear in the west of the area *Mutamin's Garden: may appear at five locations in the south of the area, as well as disturbing a rest *Archaeological Site: two in a pack of nine gnolls in the northeast *Fisherman's Lake: may appear between Drizzt Do'Urden and the hobgoblin, south of Teyngan and his companions *Gnoll Stronghold: may appear at four locations around and in the stronghold, as well as during a rest *Bandit Camp, cave: three slashers among nine gnolls altogether ''Shadows of Amn'' *Small Teeth Pass: may appear in the northeast *Forest of Tethir: may appear east to the center of the map Gameplay *A gnoll slasher's effective armor class is 5. *He might suffer a THAC0 penalty by not being proficient with his halberd. *Due to his exceptional strength, his attack roll receives a bonus of 1 while he adds 3 points to the halberd's base damage of 1d10. * In Baldur's Gate, if surrounded by enemies, a gnoll slasher has difficulties to decide which one he should attack next. * Instead of being undecisive, he is able to even shout for help in Baldur's Gate II. * In the original games, gnoll slashers cannot be detected as evil creatures being present nearby.b Notes *The three gnoll slashers inside the cave at the Bandit Camp are replaced by creatures with a different code, GNOLTAL3.cre, in the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition that are, however, otherwise identical to those from the original game and also don't appear anywhere else. Cut content * In Baldur's Gate II, gnoll slashers have an AI script by the name GNWARR01.bcs attached – which, however, does not exist in the game code. Lore Gnoll slashers may represent what is a gnoll leader or guard in the Monstrous Manual, a 2nd edition sourcebook for Advanced Dungeons & Dragons which the is based on. However, those have a slightly worse attack roll of only 19 and don't add a strength bonus to it, nor does the damage they deal with their favored halberd benefit from it and actually has a maximum damage of 2d4 base points by pen-and-paper rules. Their intelligence should be lower as well, only 7. Bugs * According to the Monstrous Manual, gnolls are chaotic evil, rather than neutral as in the original games; the Enhanced Editions fix their alignment. External links * Category:Image needed Category:Pages with links to the Forgotten Realms Wiki Category:Bugs